Back to Us
by yoshiismeh
Summary: Sam returns to Vancouver after being gone for 4 years. She stays with her Aunt Mabel and works at her botique. She runs into her old high school best friend and first secret love, Josh Ramsay. Can what they had be rekindled in the short time Sam is there? Or, will it fall flat when she leaves Josh once more? *I don't own Marianas Trench or Josh Ramsay*


Sam walked the streets of Vancouver, glancing around the buildings. She smiled, wide, "It's really great to be home." She stopped in front of Mable's Boutique and walked in the open doors. "Auntie?" She looked at the colorful dresses and t- shirts lining the walls and sitting on mannequins.

"Oh, my, my, there she is! My baby doll, Sammy! Baby girl, it's great to see you! Tell me, how's Cali? The sunset treating you well?" Sam set down her bags and walked into her Aunt's embrace.

"Oh, Auntie, it's really something. But, I figured I should come back, just for the summer."

"Well, baby doll, we have a great cashier job here for you. You can meet Josh, he's in the back. Josh, could you come here a moment, dear?"

"Yea, I'll be out in just one second, Mabel." Sam looked to the wall again, "No way… Sam?" Sam looked to Josh. She could hardly breathe,

"J- Josh? Oh my…" She ran over to him and embraced him, tightly. "You're okay! Alive, very alive! I can't… What happened?" Josh stood back,

"It's a long story, tell ya over coffee?" Sam nodded,

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled, looking to her Aunt.

"Well, darling, ready for your first day?" Sam nodded eager to work.

Sam stood behind the cash register, watching as Josh pointed at the buttons. "And, that's to ring up the total, got it?" Sam nodded,

"Yea, thanks!" She looked at him smiling. Josh twisted a strand of Sam's light brand hair around his finger.

"Your hair is shorter. I like it." She pushed her bangs out of her face,

"Yea, it got too hot for my long hair. This is way more comfortable." Josh smiled,

"Well, I should get back to stocking, Saturday is the busy day." Josh picked up the box he brought out and gave a small nod to Sam. "I'll catch you later." She smiled and gave a small wave. Sam looked to the door as a little girl with black braids pulled her dad in to the small store.

"Come on, daddy! I need a new dress for the daddy daughter dance." The little girl giggled.

"Hello, can I help you?" The little girl ran up to the cash register desk and smiled up at Sam.

"Yes, do you have any pretty, pink princess dresses for my dance?" Sam smiled,

"I think I have the perfect one for you. You'll look amazing at the daddy daughter dance." Sam walked out from behind the small counter and walked a few steps to the youth dresses. Sam knelt down and pulled out a bright pink pinafore with a sparkly lace around the bottom, the little girl squealed.

"Ah, I love it, I love it so much!" Sam laughed,

"Well why don't you try it on?"

Josh peered out of the back room and watched Sam laugh with the young girl out front. He smiled and spoke to himself, "It's good to have you back, Sammy."

Sam walked the little girl to the dressing room and stood outside. The little girl burst out after a few minutes, "Oh, now that is absolutely beautiful! You look just like a real princess!" Sam got down on one knee and held out her hands, "I found something I thought would be perfect for you." She put a small silver tiara on the little girl's head. She squealed, hugging Sam's neck, tightly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I love it. All of it."

"Well, you look beautiful. Let's go show your dad." Sam stood up and held out her hand. The little girl grabbed on and pulled Sam out of the dressing room.

"Daddy, this nice lady found me the perfect dress! I love it!"

"Melinda, you look so wonderful. I love that crown."

"Can I get it, daddy? Can I?" Her dad sighed,

"I don't know, Mel… Daddy can't really afford something like that." Melinda looked down,

"I just wanted to look like mommy." Sam looked between the two.

"Mommy would be proud of you. She's a very pretty angel."

"I'll pay for it, I have enough." The little girl's father looked at Sam,

"No, no! I could never ask you to-"

"You're not asking, I am offering. Come on, sweetie, I'll even let you wear it out. How's that sound?" Melinda jumped and squealed.

"Thank you, Sam!" Sam grinned,

"You're very welcome, Princess." They walked to the register counter and Sam typed in her employee ID and the ID's for the dress and crown. "Alright, you're all set." Sam put Melinda's other clothes in a bag. "Come back very soon, okay?" Melinda nodded, and her dad began to tear up.

"I can't thank you enough for this. You're so kind, thank you." The two walked out and Sam smiled.

"What you did… For that little girl." Sam looked at Josh,

"What about it?"

"Did you see how happy she was? You made her whole year!" Sam giggled,

"I wouldn't stretch that far, but she was happy. I couldn't see her part with it. She looked really beautiful." Josh smiled,

"Hey, Sam?" She started putting shoes on display.

"Hm, what?" Josh looked down,

"I know it was awhile ago, but I've missed you. A lot, actually. You helped me through a lot and I can't repay you for any of that." Sam looked at him; she ran a hand through her hair.

"Why would you repay me? Isn't that what friends do? Besides, I recall a Mr. Ramsay that helped me through a lot, too, after my dad left me with my Aunt. We were there for each other. And, I want that to be the same while I'm here." Aunt Mabel walked to the front and looked at Josh and Sam,

"Baby dolls, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be off by now?" Sam furrowed her brow,

"I just started." Aunt Mable shrugged,

"Ah, you're kids, get outta here. Sammy, here's the key to the apartment. Go on and put your stuff in the guest room. Catch you later, kiddos!" Sam smiled,

"Thanks, Auntie." Josh turned to walk out, "Hey, wait." Josh turned,

"Hey, what?" Sam grinned,

"What happened to coffee?" Josh smiled and held out his arm,

"Yea, come on." Sam walked over and linked her arm with his.

"Shall we?" Josh nodded,

"Yea, we shall!"


End file.
